Hannah Montana: The Musical
by XxdarkxblueXx
Summary: An epic tale of addiction, love, betrayal, and last goodbyes. Liley, Oliver/OC
1. Chapter 1: What They Don't Know

Will contain heterosexual and homosexual relationships. If you don't like either don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana. Though if I did, I would be rich and not be writing fanfictions : ). I also don't own the songs, though if I did I would again be rich. I do own my OC's Noel and James. Yay, at least I own one thing.

**Chapter 1: What They Don't Know**

_(1) "I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me"_

Music pumped through the large speakers that made the ground beneath the club shake. The room was dark and had no source of light aside from the colorful flashing lights. People crowded the club, some sitting at the long bar that stretched across the whole left side of the wall. Others dancing on the dance floor placed conveniently in front of the stage that was occupied by four people.

"_I want you to want_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me"_

On the stage a young blonde girl sang the words that filled the room, her voice was soft and velvety. Although her mind and voice were focused on the song, her dark blue eyes were glued on the couple dancing closely in the dark corner.

"_I'll shine up my old brown shoes_

_Put on my brand new shirt_

_I'll get home from work early if you say that you love me_

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'"_

The couple moved closer together, the girl's long slender arms found their way to the boy's neck. The boy grinned and snaked his arm's around her waist. The blonde quickly averted her eyes back to the crowed in front of her.

"_Oh didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_

_Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying._

_Oh didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me"_

The girl consumed in the music dropped down onto her knees her left hand resting lightly on the microphone stand, her right hand gripped tightly on the microphone. She poured her soul into the lyrics that she sang. She watched with interest as the couple hand in hand walked out of the club. Much to crowd's surprise the blonde jumped down from the stage, dropped her microphone and followed the couple out of the club.

"_I'll shine up my old brown shoes,_

_Put on my brand new shirt,_

_I'll get home from work early if you say that you love me_

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'"_

The couple walked down to the beach, the blonde following silently behind. The boy and girl stood near the ocean their shoes long abandoned, the waves crashed lightly upon their bare feet. The blonde moved closer, her eyes fixated on only one person.

"_Oh didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_

_Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying_

_Oh didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_

_Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying_

_Oh didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'"_

The blonde stopped noticing how close she was, she ducked behind a large palm tree. The night shade and tall tree had hidden her from sight. She watched as the boy pulled the girl closer into his strong arms. He whispered something into her ear as she giggled lightly.

"_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me"_

The girl slowly sank down against the tree her back resting against the hard rough surface of the tree. Her head rested against her arm as she slowly continued to sing.

"_I want you to want me_

_I want you to want me_

_I want you to want me"_

Glancing once more at the couple, she reluctantly got up and began her journey back to her house. Back to dreaming and fantasying about the one she wanted the most.

"_I want you to want me"_

The girl silently sighed.

"Hey Lily. Great show yesterday huh?" A brown haired boy asked walking up to his friend. The girl named Lily nodded. "But I think the crowd was kinda pissed that you left in the middle of the song. But of course me being the best person in the world I covered for you with a bad ass guitar solo. I turned that place upside down."

"Yea. Whatever." The girl sighed. "I have to go to homeroom. I'll talk to you later Ollie" Lily said closing her dark green locker she walked down the long corridor. Oliver watched his friend retreat. He sighed, leaning against the lockers he glanced over at a brown haired girl who was talking to a group of girls.

_(2) "Her name is Noel_

_I had a dream about her_

_She rings my bell_

_I got gym class in half an hour."_

The girl looked over at Oliver, she smiled lightly, he returned the smile as his heart began to speed up. Slowly eyeing the girl Oliver sighed.

"_Oh how she rocks in Keds and tube socks_

_But she doesn't know who I am_

_And she doesn't give a damn about me."_

Pre-occupied with her friends Noel didn't catch Oliver shyly glance at her.

"_Cuz I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Yea, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_

_Ooohoooo"_

Oliver climbed the stairs slowly his eyes focused on Noel, everything else was blurred out. His mind focused on only one person.

"_Her boyfriend's a dick_

_He brings a gun to school_

_And he'd simply kick my ass_

_If he knew the truth_

_He lives on my block_

_He drives an Iroc_

_But he doesn't know who I am_

_And he doesn't give a damn about me"_

The brown haired boy watched as Noel's boyfriend James walked over to his girlfriend. He picked her up in his arms, she laughed as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"_Cuz I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Yea, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_

_Ooohoooo"_

Gripping onto the railing guards on the staircase, he watched Noel and James interact.

"_Oh yea dirtbag_

_No, she doesn't know what she's missing,_

_Oh yea dirtbag_

_No, she doesn't know what she's missing."_

Oliver walked up all the way to the top of the stairs. Glancing once more at the happy couple he turned around and walked into homeroom.

"_Man, I feel like mold_

_It's prom night and I am lonely_

_Love and behold_

_She's walking over to me"_

Oliver watched as Noel entered the class room without her boyfriend. Noel glanced quickly at the boy before throwing him a smile. She began to walk over to him.

"_This must be fake_

_My lip starts to shake_

_How does she know who I am?_

_And why does she give a damn about me?"_

Noel walked closer to him until she was right in front of him. She began to sing

"_I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby_

_Come with me Friday don't say maybe_

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Like you_

_Ooooohoooo hoooo hooo"_

Stunned Oliver stood up and nodded his head. Noel smiled as she handed him a ticket, before walking back to her seat. Oliver looked down at the ticket that rested in his hands, still shocked at what had happened.

"_Oh yea, dirtbag,_

_No, she doesn't know what she's missing,_

_Oh yea, dirtbag,_

_No, she doesn't know what she's missing."_

Oliver smiled shoving the ticket into his pocket. He continued through school thinking about what could happen on Friday.

Well, I hope that wasn't to bad. I'm working on chapter 2 right now, so that'll be up

soon. Reviews are nice :)

**I Want You To Want Me Cheap Trick**

**Teenage Dirtbag Wheatus **


	2. Chapter 2: Watching Over You

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything. I wish I did, because that would be awesome. But I do own James and Noel so yay.

**Chapter 2**: Watching Over You

"And that class is why we recycle." Mr. Ramoner continued "And if we don't we'll all die." He gave the class a thumbs up and a smile that showed off his pearly whites.

Lily sighed, her head cradled in her right hand. She glanced over at the brunette that was sitting off to the left side right next to the large window. "Which we wouldn't want to happen." The brunette smiled lightly when she noticed Lily looking over at her.

_(1)"When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one"_

The bell rang causing the once silent peace that swirled around the room to turn hectic and loud. Lily packed her stuff in her backpack, stole one more glance at the girl, and turned out of the room.

"_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_And I'll be with you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

Lily quickly passed by Oliver who followed his blonde friend. "Lily wait." Oliver said grabbing his friend's arm to stop her from moving along.

She turned around quickly "What?" The boy hesitated not wanting to talk to the blonde girl while she was mad. "Well, uhm, you're still going to the gig tonight right?"

"Yes. Now let me go." Oliver quickly obligated as he watched Lily rush out of the building.

"_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow shorter_

_And nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one"_

Oliver sang watching his friend's retreating form until she was no longer visible. He sighed and turned back to his locker.

"_I will never you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever"_

The blonde sang following the brunette. Miley continued to walk with Lily following closely behind. Miley stopped to admire the beauty of nature. Trees were planted around the dirt path that they had followed. Rocks were littered across the bright green grass and sunlight poured through the trees lighting the way.

"_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

Miley listened carefully. "That voice." She whispered. She quickly turned around as Lily had ducked behind a tree. She sighed knowing that she would never be able to show who she was to the beautiful brunette. Miley looked at the tree before shrugging and continuing to travel back to her house. One Miley was a few feet in front of her she then continued to follow the girl.

"_Cause you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away._

_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away,_

_And please tell me you'll stay"_

Miley entered her house, said a quiet "Hello" to her dad, and ran upstairs to her room. Quietly closing her door, she dragged her feet over to her bed. Deep in thought she eventually feel asleep.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

Lily had managed to sneak into the Stewart household. Slowly climbing the stairs she had not made a single noise that would alert the house's occupants. Walking towards Miley's door she stopped. Like the ocean called out to anybody who would listen, Miley's soft voice had called Lily.

Quietly opening Miley's door she slowly walked over to where Miley was peacefully sleeping. Kneeling besides the bed. Lily softly sighed.

_(2)"Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're never there_

_But when I sleep you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere."_

Lily watched as Miley started to awaken. Before she could hide or run out of the room Miley's eyes caught hers. Taking in a deep breath Miley sat up. Lily slowly backed away from the girl she wanted so bad to be close to.

"_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're hear and who you are_

_Cause every time I look_

_You're never there_

_And every time I sleep_

_You're always there."_

"I-I can explain." Lily stuttered still slowly backing up. Miley looked the girl over. "You. You're that girl who was following me. Aren't you?"

Lily slowly nodded. Miley smiled walking closer towards the girl, until Lily was sure that the brunette could hear her fast beating heart. Miley slowly caressed the girl's face, Lily closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh as soon as their skin had made contact. Miley quietly chuckled as she laid her head against the shorter girl's chest. "Sing to me." Lily quickly obliged.

_(1)"I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

Miley softly closed her eyes and began to sing.

_(2)"Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone"_

"You're never alone." Lily whispered softly as she pulled Miley closer.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

Sunlight poured out through the window and into the bedroom. Miley slowly stirred thoughts from last night quickly making their way back into her mind. She sat up disappointed that she was alone._ 'You're never alone.'_ The brunette smiled thinking about those last words she had heard before she feel asleep.

"_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think_

_That you might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me"_

The school bell rung indicating that it was time for first period. Oliver franticly looked around for his blonde haired friend on his way to Science. Finally spotting her at her locker he ran over to her.

"Where were you last night?" He quickly asked, watching as she took out her math book.

"Busy. Doing something else." She replayed slamming her locker shut she walked to math with the boy following closely behind her.

"Well, you can't not show up for a gig because you were 'doing something else'" Oliver breathed out. "You have a job as our lead singer. You can't just ditch us."

"I can damn do whatever I feel like." The blonde angrily said as she turned around the face her best friend.

Oliver sighed deciding that he didn't want to pick a fight with his friend he let out a "Whatever" as he turned around and walked to his class.

Lily made her way to math class. Her once angry mien left as soon as she spotted the brunette sitting at her desk staring out the window. She smiled as she heard the brunette still singing.

"_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone"_

The blonde walked over to her desk that was occupied by the girl who plagued her dreams. "I believe your in the wrong seat." The blonde smiled.

Miley turned around startled but smiled when she saw who was talking to her. She quickly got up so that she was at her full height. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey back."

**MWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

(1) Your Guardian Angel – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

(2) Everywhere – Michelle Branch

Le Gasp. Well that was quite shcoking was it. Yes? No? Maybe? Hm, yea the stalking scared me too and I wrote it. Working on Chapter 3 right now. Reveiws are appreciated


	3. Chapter 3: A Change Of Heart Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Of course I still don't own anything. If I did I would be super uber happy. Well I own Noel and James so I guess that's something.

**Chapter 3**: A Change of Heart – Part 1

Oliver sat at lunch alone. He had tried looking for Lily but couldn't find her anywhere. He sighed and stuck his fork into the green blob that sat on his lunch tray.

"Hey Oliver. Having fun sitting by yourself?" A soft voice said. Oliver lifted up his head to see who was adresssing him. His brown eyes meet Noel's dark green eyes. Oliver smiled.

"Definitely. But I am getting kinda lonely. Why don't you take a seat with Smokin' Oken." Noel laughed loudly and sat down across from Oliver.

"Noel!" A rough angry voice called. Noel rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm sorry Oliver, but I have to go. See you Friday right?" Oliver nodded quickly as Noel smiled at him and walked over to James.

James angrily grabbed Noel's arm and pulled her towards him. His mouth was moving so fast that Oliver couldn't make out the what he was saying. Oliver smiled of the thought that Noel would ditch James for him.

_(1)"So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it can't stop thinking about it"_

Grabbing his books Oliver threw out his untouched lunch and walked down the empty hallway, a smile still painted on his face. On his way to his locker he bumped into Lily who also had a smile on her face.

"What's up with you Oken?" Lily asked. In response Oliver just shook his head and kept on singing.

"_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love"_

"Weirdo." Lily smiled indicating that she was joking. Oliver quickly turned the dial on his locker and opened the metal locker with ease. He felt like he was cloud 9. Everything was going the way we wanted. "Well see ya later." Lily waved.

"_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love."_

Oliver walked past Noel who was taking a drink from the water fountain. He couldn't help but smile.

"_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love"_

Lily sang out into the microphone. The crowd beneath her cheering her on. Lily smiled as her eyes met the blue eyes that she had been looking for.

"_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escape to your love"_

Oliver smiled brightly over at Noel who was sitting at the bar. She smiled back weakly and gave a small wave. "Focus Oken." Lily whispered lightly grinning at her best friend.

"_These lines of lighting_

_Mean we're never alone_

_Never alone, no, no"_

"I'm sorry Oliver It's just. " Noel said trying to explain. Oliver just shook his head. "It's just what?" Oliver demanded

"I don't want to hurt you." She breathed out slowly. Oliver scoffed. "A little to late for that. Isn't it?"

"_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once upon a time in love"_

"I can't believe she said that to you." Lily said taking a bite of her sandwich. Oliver just nodded his head staring at his lunch tray. "So what happened after that. Did you break it with her?"

Oliver laughed stabbing his green beans with his fork. "There wasn't really an it to break." He breathed in deeply. "To her I was just there." Lily nodded her head in understanding. Putting her sandwich down she patted the brown haired boy on the back.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone who's worth the great Smokin' Oken." Oliver smiled lightly.

"You'll find someone to Lily." Oliver said getting up to throw his lunch away. Lily glanced over at Miley. Lily smiled automatically getting a smile back from the other girl.

"_We're Accidently in love"_

------------

The club was blaring with the sound of screeching guitars, and screaming voices. It was the third day that Lily and Oliver played there and the crowd was still screaming for me.

_(2)"Exit Light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_We're off to never, never land"_

Lily finished getting loud approvals from the crowd. "Okay guys one more song then we got to head out." She said in the microphone out of breath. Oliver walked over to the blonde and whispered in her ear. "Do you think I could sing the last song?"

The blonde nodded and handed the microphone over to Oliver as he did the same with his guitar. As Oliver got ready his eyes looked around for the girl who broke his heart. He found her sitting on the couch next to James he had his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands were resting on his chest. Oliver scowled as he watched the two.

_(3)"Coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta, gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss"_

Oliver eye's locked with Noel as he continued to sing.

"_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go"_

'_Let me go' _Those words ran through Oliver's head. Did he really want her to let him go? He glanced over again at the pair, he felt his heart tear in half. Gripping his chest he managed to sing on.

"_I just can't look_

_It's killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy_

_Turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Chocking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cause I'm just Mr. Brightside."_

As if knowing this song was about her Noel immediately sat away from James. James frowned and moved closer. Noel pushed him away and ran out of the club, the blonde haired boy following closely behind.

"_Coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta, gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss"_

"What is your problem?" James yelled at Noel when he had finally caught up with the girl.

"What's my problem? My problem is you!" Noel yelled back. James shook his head. "First you're all over me. Then suddenly you don't even want me to touch you. Am I doing something wrong?"

"No. God no. I'm just confused." Noel said sitting down against the brick wall. James looked over at the girl and slowly sat down next to her.

"Then talk to me. I'm not just your boyfriend. I'm also your friend." Noel smiled and laid her head down on James' shoulder and told him about everything.

"_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go."_

Oliver sighed, here he was standing out in the cold in front of Noel's door. He hesitated before reaching his fist out and knocking on the wooden door. He heard a loud bang and a series of voices before the door opened.

Oliver's breath got stuck in his throat at the sight of the girl. "Hey." He had managed to get out. Noel looked him over and smiled "Can I come in?"

"_And I just can't look it's killing me_

_It's killing me_

_And taking control."_

Lily sat down on the bench at the park. The warm summer days had turned into short winter nights. Shivering she stuck her hands in her coat pocket regretting the fact that she didn't take the gloves her mother had offered her.

Distant laughs of little kids could be heard coming from the small snow banks. Lily smiled and looked over to the playground just in time to watch Miley and Jake Ryan share a kiss. Her smile immediately turned into a frown.

"_Jealousy_

_Turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Chocking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cause I'm Mr. Bright side"_

-----------------

Well, that was fun. I worked until 3:00 AM on this chapter because I just couldn't sleep until I finished it and posted it up. This was originally supposed to be just a big long chapter but I decided to cut it into two parts, since one part revolves mainly Oliver and the other part will revolve around Lily.

Also I was gonna have a completely different ending to this chapter. But I decided that this ending was better fit with the song. I love all the reviews they really help with my inspiration.

**1.** Accidently in love – Counting Crows

**2. **Enter Sandman – Metallica

**3. **Mr. Brightside – The Killers.


	4. Chapter 4: A Change Of Heart Part 2

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I don't own the songs or Hannah Montana

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I don't own the songs or Hannah Montana.

**Chapter 4:** A Change of Heart-Part 2

_(1)"A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_But there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay"_

"Just listen to me please." She pleaded. She begged. But no matter what she had said Lily just wouldn't hear it.

"I've been listening to you all day." Lily said simply. "So far, nothing's interested me."

"_I'll do whatever it takes _

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know I've let you down."_

"Look I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?" Miley continued to plead.

"You can keep on saying it, until you actually mean it." Lily spat out. 

Miley looked over at the blonde. "How do you know I don't mean it?"

"_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes."_

"So she's been following you every where you go?" Oliver asked slamming his locker shut. Lily silently nodded. "Like in the non-stop stalkerish way?" Lily nodded again. "Did you maybe ever think to forgive her?"

Lily sighed. "I don't know Ollie. We're not even dating, I don't have any right to be mad."

"Psh. You have every right to be mad." Oliver said. "I mean sure you were stalking her and well that was kinda creepy. But she returned the feelings."

"Yea, I guess." Lily slowly said.

"And now if you forgive her you guys could stalk each other openly." Oliver smiled

Lily laughed and hugged Oliver "Thanks Ollie, you always know how to make things seem right."

_(2) "Oh I had a lot to say_

_Was thinking my time away_

_I miss you and things weren't the same_

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die."_

Miley sang quietly so that no one would hear her. She was out sitting on one of the cliffs that overlooked the ocean. The sun was just beginning to set, it was her favorite time of the day.

"You know. I really do want to forgive you. But I just can't bring myself to it." Lily said quietly from behind the girl.

"Why?" Miley asked without turning around to look at the blonde. Lily sighed and walked up to the edge of the cliff where Miley sat.

"It just hurts." She stated simply. Miley looked up at the blonde. "And, well I think that this should be the end."

"_She said 'If we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see'_

_She said 'like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you could ever love me'"_

"It's not the end. Because, if it was the end then everything would be okay." Miley stated, looking back down at the ocean.

"But everything's not okay." Lily sighed sitting down next to the brunette. 

Miley glanced over at Lily. "Then it's not the end."

"_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_I'll keep us together_

_I know you deserve much better."_

"I really am sorry." Miley said breaking the silence the two girls had. 

There was a long pause before the blonde spoke. "Sometimes." She said slowly. "Sorry just isn't enough." Miley nodded slowly in understandment.

"I guess I'll just have to show how sorry I am." Miley said leaning over for a kiss, something the blonde couldn't turn down.

Sorry it took so long to update for such a small chapter. But things have been hectic with school, since they somehow decided that this should be major testing month. But spring break's coming soon so I'll be able to update quickly.

**1. **Whatever It Takes – Life house

**2. **Sorry – Buckcherry 


	5. Chapter 5: Addicted

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

Ah, just a small little warning, I decided that maybe to spice things up a little I might dip into some drug usage in the story. So, drug warning.

**Chapter 5: **Cruel Addictions

_1. "Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner_

_Sometimes I feel like my only friend_

_Is the city I live in_

_The City of Angels"_

Lily walked down the long bare sidewalk. Rain pelted down from the sky above. The streets were empty expect for a few cars that would pass by the soaked girl every so often.

She didn't exactly know where she was going to go. All she knew was that she needed to go somewhere. Somewhere far away from Miley.

"_Lonely as I am_

_Together we cry_

_I drive on her streets_

_Cause she's my companion_

_I walk through her hills_

_Cause she knows who I am"_

Lily passed by a few stores that had stayed open ignoring the rainstorm and she had contemplated going into one of them to shelter herself from the storm. But none of the stores had caught her interest. 

The blonde swiftly turned into a dark alleyway. Boxes were pilled up against the walls and a large green garbage box rested at the end of the alleyway. 

"Now what's a pretty little girl like yourself, doing out here in a dark alleyway in the middle of a storm?" Lily turned around quickly ready to attack anything that would be any threat to her. "Calm down there, I'm not here to cause any harm." 

"_She sees my good deeds_

_And she kisses me windy_

_I never worry_

_Now that is a lie_

_I don't ever wanna feel_

_Like I did that day"_

In the corner the man smirked, his features hidden by the dark shadows, that cast upon his face. "What are you doing here?" Lily asked nervously trying to stand as far away from the man as possible. 

The man let out a loud and hearty laugh. "I could be asking you the same thing little girl." The man stepped forward towards the blonde. He was wearing a long black trench coat protecting his clothes and body from the rain, and on top of his dark shaggy brown hair a beaten up brown hat rested. "Well are you gonna answer?" He looked over at her expectantly. 

"_Take me to a place I love_

_Take me all the way_

_It's hard to believe_

_That I'm all alone_

_At least I have her love."_

"Well there's this person that I really like, and a few hours ago we shared I guess what you could call a moment. But right now I'm just confused. I know that I like them but it's just confusing." Lily took in a deep breath before continuing "So I just needed to get away and just think."

The brown haired man laughed. Lily was so consumed in looking away from him that she didn't notice that he had started moving towards her little by little. "This might seem a little weird. But what would you do?" Lily asked. _'Did I really just ask a random bum who I've known for 5 minutes about relationships?'_

"Do you really wanna know what I would do?" Lily nodded. "I would stop thinking and go after them. You only live once, and nobody will wait forever."

"_The city she loves me_

_Lonely as I am_

_Together we cry_

_I don't ever wanna feel_

_Like I did that day_

_Take me to a place I love_

_Take me all the way"_

Lily thought about what the man had said for a moment. "That's actually good advice. And you're right we only live once. I should go for it." By now the man was a few feet away from the blonde.

"Glad, that you think I'm right." Lily turned to exit out of the alleyway and find Miley when the man stopped her. "Wait." Lily stopped and looked over at the man who had reached into his pocket and pulled out a small brown bag. "Just a little thanks for stopping by." He said placing the bag in the blonde's hand. 

"_Under the bridge downtown_

_Is where I drew some blood_

_Under the bridge downtown_

_I could not get enough_

_Under the bridge downtown_

_Forgot about my love_

_Under the bridge downtown_

_I gave my life away."_

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

It had been three weeks since the mysterious man had given her that brown bag. It had been three weeks since Miley and Lily secretly started their relationship. And it taken less then three weeks for Lily to become addicted to the contents of what laid inside the bag. 

"Lily are you okay?" Miley asked knocking on the bathroom door. On the other side of the door Lily sat on the edge of the bathtub. She was shaking and sweating profusely. 

"So this is what I get when I try to stop?" Lily asked to no one in particular. She had tried to stop, she tried to stop for Miley. But the need for the drug drove her crazy. "This is what I get." She said slowly rubbing her hands on her arms that were filled with goose bumps.

_2. "It seems like every day's the same_

_And I'm left to discover on my own_

_It seems like everything is gray_

_And there's not color to behold_

_They say it's over and I' fine again_

_Try to sober feels like I'm dying here."_

"Lily. Oliver and I are really worried about you." Miley said trapping the blonde in the corner. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine." Lily said trying to push away from the brunette. Miley grabbed the blonde's arms to stop her and leaned closer. 

"Yesterday when you were in the bathroom, I found a brown bag in your room." Lily stopped moving around and looked into her girlfriend's eyes worried. "In the bag, I found heroin."

Lily just shook her head. "I tried." She continued as Miley gripped the blonde's arms tighter. "I tried to stop. But I can't."

"_And I'm aware of how_

_Everything's gonna be fine one day_

_To late, I'm in hell_

_I am prepared now_

_Seems everyone's gonna be fine_

_One day too late, just as well."_

"You **need **to get help now." Miley insisted letting go of Lily's arm. "Before it gets worse."

Lily scoffed moving past the brunette "It's already gotten worse."

"_I feel the dream expire_

_And there's no one left to blame it on_

_I hear you label me a liar_

_Because I can't seem to get through this_

_You say it's over and I can sigh again_

_Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here."_

Miley stood there still in shock over what was happening. _'Is this really happening?'_ She had asked herself this question over and over again ever since she had found the drugs. Miley shook her head and realized she had let Lily go.

"Lily wait." Miley said running after the blonde. Lily continued to walk on ignoring the brunette. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She said simply. She stopped and turned around to face Miley. "I can't just stop doing it Miley. It's all I need."

"_And I'm aware now of how_

_Everything's gonna be fine one day_

_To late, I'm in hell_

_I am prepared now_

_Seems everything's gonna be fine_

_One day to late, just as well."_

"So I guess you don't need me then?" Miley asked.

"No, I don't." Lily had said without thinking. 

"You're unbelievable. I sacrifice everything for you." Miley stopped "And yet here you are saying that you'd rather have drugs then me. If that's how you wanna live then fine."

It was then when Miley had walked out of her life she had finally realized how much control the drugs had over her life.

**MMMMMMMMMM**

Oh dear. That was quiet dark. Well at least I thought it was compared to what I usually write. It seems that in every chapter I write Miley and Lily just can't be happy. Don't worry they'll be happy soon….or will they? To be honest I really don't know.

But I also realized that I haven't mentioned anything about Noel and Oliver's relationship since 2 chapters ago. So I'll be updating a chapter about them soon. But first we have to get Lily out of her drug addiction. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I love getting them and reading them. They really help me get motivated to write some more. 

**1. **Under The Bridge – Red Hot Chili Peppers

**2. **Fine Again - Seether


	6. Chapter 6: Saving Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but if I did I would be a very happy person

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but if I did I would be a very happy person.

**Lizadacious – **Thanks. I was kinda aiming for it to be kinda depressing. :)

**Truscott – **Thank you :)

**Hpfreak2008 – **Thank You. Yes, it was a little unrealistic with the whole talking with the bum. But you never know those bums they like to talk even if it's with random people on the street. I do plan on brining more details in.

**Lil-Ying-Fa – **Thank you very much :)

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, and constructive critism. If you feel that I need to improve anything in the story feel free to tell me. And a special thanks to **Truscott** and **Lizadacious **for reviewing all my chapters :)

**Chapter 6**: Saving Lily

_1. "Take a breath, I pull myself together_

_Just another step_

_Until I reach the door_

_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

_I wish I could tell you something to take it all away"_

"Now, class can anyone tell me what this literate term means?" The teacher asked pointing to the black board. Miley sighed and leaned back in her chair. Tapping her pencil loudly on the side of her desk, she quickly glanced over at the empty seat next to her that was usually occupied by Lily.

"_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever_

_I want you to know"_

"Lily?" Miley knocked lightly on the wooden door that was tightly shut.

A few seconds later a shaky voice answered "Go away."

"No." Miley said sternly "I'm not going anywhere until you let me in" She heard Lily sigh loudly. There were a few loud rustling sounds and a quiet bang before the door opened.

"_When I hear your voice_

_It's drowning in the whispers_

_It's just skin and bones_

_There's nothing left to take_

_And no matter what I do_

_I can't make you feel better_

_If only I could find the answer to help me understand"_

"When's the last time you ate?" Miley asked quickly walking into the dark room.

Lily closed the door quietly "3 days ago." She said gripping on the knob of the door. Miley slowly walked up to the blonde, and lightly placed her hand on her shoulder.

"And when was the last time you slept?" Lily let out a shaky deep breath and removed her hand from the doorknob.

"The last time I slept." Lily stopped to think carefully about her answer. "Was when you walked away from me." Miley nodded her head slowly. "I must look horrible."

"_If you fall, stumble down_

_I'll pick you up off the ground_

_If you lose faith in you_

_I'll give you strength to pull through_

_Tell me you won't give up_

_Cause I'll be waiting if you fall_

_You know I'll be here for you"_

Miley walked over to the dark brown wooden desk that rested against the wall across from the small bed. "Does it hurt?" The brunette asked fingering the needle that laid on the desk.

"At first." The blonde said already knowing what she was asking about. "But after a while I got used to it." Miley nodded in understandment. "I wanna stop. I really do. But I can't. I'm addicted."

Miley turned around to face Lily. "Then let me help. Let me save you." She said taking the girl's hands in hers. "Let me be your addiction." She whispered before capturing the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss.

**MMMMMMMMM**

_Flashback_

"For most of you, this test helped boast your grades up." Mr. Foster said handing out the tests that they had taken 2 days ago. "But for some of you. It pushed you down deeper." Placing the test on Lily's desk he gave her a disappointed look. "Right now Ms. Truscott you're drowning."

Lily groaned as she flipped over her test to reveal her grade; 45 again. Miley leaned over to catch a glimpse of Lily's test. "It's not that bad. You could've gotten worse." Miley said trying to cheer up the blonde.

The blonde mumbled a quiet 'Yea.' Before stuffing the test in her backpack.

_2. "Had a bad day, don't talk to me_

_Gonna ride this out_

_My little black heart breaks apart_

_With your big mouth."_

As soon as the bell rang, Lily quickly exited the classroom with Miley trailing behind. "Hey Lily." Miley called struggling to keep up with the blonde. "It's just one bad grade."

Lily stopped walking and shook her head negatively "It's not just one bad grade. It's two, three, it keeps on growing and growing. And I can't stop it."

Miley nodded sympathetically and stepped closer towards the blonde. "Then let me support you." Miley cautiously grabbed the blonde's hands.

"_And I'm sick of my sickness_

_Don't touch me, you'll get this_

_I'm useless, lazy, perverted_

_And you hate me"_

"Don't touch me!" Lily practically screamed trying to pull away from the brunette's grip. "I'm sick of this. And I'm sick of you trying to help me."

"Lily." Miley said harshly keeping a tight grip on the blonde. "Listen to me. Please."

"Miley. Please" Lily pleaded. "Just let it go." Miley seeing the look in the blonde's eyes she reluctantly let her go. Lily hesitated for a while before walking out of the building, not giving Miley a second glance.

As Miley watched Lily walk out of the building, she couldn't help but feel that she did the wrong thing.

"_You can't save me_

_You can't change me_

_Well I'm waiting for my wake up call_

_And everything's, everything's my fault"_

_End Flashback_

**MMMMMM**

Oliver sighed, putting his head down on the desk "Just 2 more classes to go." He whispered silently to himself. Lifting his head up to glance at the board he caught a glimpse of the brown haired girl he was trying so hard to ignore.

Noel sat there perfectly, eyes focused on the board. She was scribbling furiously on the piece of the paper that was laid on the wooden desk she sat at.

_3. "You look so beautiful today_

_When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away_

_So I try to find the words that I can't say_

_I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away"_

The bell rang loudly and the hallways were once again crowded with students chattering and laughing. Oliver watched Noel and purposely got up slowly to gather his books to insure that they would leave the semi-empty classroom at the same time.

"_And I can't lie every time I leave my heart turns gray_

_And I wanna come back home to see your face_

_Cause I just can't take it."_

Oliver walked through the crowded hallway looking for the girl that had captivated him so long ago. Finally spotting the brown haired girl, he picked up his pace.

"Noel. We need to talk." Oliver said quietly, wondering if the girl had even heard him over the loud laughs of the jocks that stood centimeters away from the two. Getting no response he said his last statement again only louder. Noel ignored him as she continued to put her books away in her locker.

Oliver groaned angrily. "Fine. I guess you don't wanna talk then." As Oliver walked away, Noel turned around and pondered on whether she should run after the dark haired boy. Deciding against it, she sadly sighed and turned back to her locker.

"_Another day wit__hout you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right though me_

_But I can wait, I can wait forever."_

Oliver plopped down on the green couch that sat in the middle of his living room. Laying his head against one of the large pillows, he thought about all that had happened through his life. He did this whenever he had a bad day.

He smiled as he thought about Lily. The blonde had always been there for him, and they had been friends for a long time. He remembered back when they couldn't spend more then 1 hour not talking to each other. Now, it had felt as though they haven't talked at all. A loud ring interrupted his thoughts; he frowned as he realized that it was his phone. Groaning loudly, he dug into his pockets to fish out the annoying cellular device. Glancing at the screen he noticed that it was a call from a private number.

"Hello." Oliver answered hastily. The other line remained silent. "Look, I don't know who you are but you're wasting my time."

"Oliver." A voice said from the other line. "You're right we do need to talk."

Oliver paused for a second. He couldn't believe it. Why would **she **call him? "Noel." Oliver breathed out shakily. He swore he could feel his heart stop.

"_When you call my heart stops beating_

_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

_But I can wait, I can wait forever."_

**MMMMMMM**

Woho, end of chapter 6. Sorry it took me so freakin' long but I had so much school work. Plus I had to work forever on my zoo project for French. I swear my French teacher likes to give us projects that take us like 10 weeks to complete. Anyways, next chapter coming soon. Reviews are appreciated.

Save you – Simple Plan

Save Me – Unwritten Law

I Can Wait Forever – Simple Plan

**Next Chapter: **We learn more about Lily's addiction. Oliver and Noel talk. And what ever happened to Jake and James?


End file.
